Air intake for gas turbines, dust collectors, and other systems such as industrial compressors require filtration of the air so as to not damage internal components to the equipment.
Filters used in such equipment can be mounted and supported in a variety of ways, including a yoke system. One such yoke system is described in WO 2011/005438, incorporated herein by reference. What is needed are systems and methods to improve the prior art.
In addition, when a filter assembly (e.g., a filter pair arranged end-to-end) is operably assembled and mounted to a tube sheet with a yoke arrangement having a nut and washer, usually a seal is created between engaging end caps of the filter pair. In addition, a seal is created between the element next to the tube sheet and the tube sheet. In normal operation, the force applied to the nut and washer translates into a force through the yoke arrangement and ultimately forms the seals between the element pairs and between the tube sheet and the adjacent element. The seals frequently are formed by gaskets. Compression on the gaskets can be influenced by the weather, and the condition of the gaskets. Over time, the force applied through the yoke arrangement can decrease. In addition, in cold weather, more force is needed on the yoke arrangement in order to get effective seals formed. What is needed is an improvement to address the problem caused by ineffective seals due to weather and time.